Be a Warrior
by EraserBits95
Summary: Belle has been sent foreword in time by a Jafars staff. Everything is different.. Can She and the rest save their captive princes? Read to find out. :) R&R please! (NOT A SLASH)


10 years ago...

We are running, from them, i cannot even remember being so scared. Only Mulan, out of all the princesses is not crying. Then again, she did battle Attila the Hun face to face... I turn to see if we have lost the drones chaseing us and instead see Jafar raise a strange staff, even on his standards, and aim it at mulan. 'Without Mulan, all is lost!' so without thinking, i hurl myself at him, takeing the blast my self, and the staff along with me.

I feel a strange jerk behind my neck, and i am pulled forward, like an animal on a leash. I feel strangley calm, under the circumstances. And have an odd trust, that whatever happens ill be o.k. Then everything goes black...

...

I wake in a dark room. i cant seem to talk just yet or figure out just exactly where i am. Soon the foggy haze lifts and the spots clear from my eyes. So I stand up. I don't appear to be hurt. So that means i can walk. I take a few steps and judgeing i am unharmed in any particular way, I study my surroundings.

Im in the same place where i was a few moments ago. But its... different. The paint is peeling and the walls are cracked. I think i hear a rat or two scurry in the walls beside me. A few paces away, on a moth and age eaten carpet, is the staff, Jafar pionted at Mulan, the one i grabbed from him when i took the blast.

My hair falls in front of my eyes for the Millionth time. I push it out of my face and study the staff, my ungloved hand barely brushing the polished surface.

I'm almost afraid to even touch it, it even LOOKS evil. It has a gold serpent head, set with ivory teeth and ruby eyes,that glint in the sunlight pouring in from the cracked windows. I note that it's mounted on a bronze pole, about mid chest high. On the pole are ingraved markings of an ancient civilization, either way I cannot recognize them. I sigh and pick it up. Gingerly.

I walk outside and see, with some relief, that not every thing has changed. the towns lights still burn brightl, so I start walking, hoping I might see a carriage and ask them to give me a ride into town, I have no such luck.

I grow tired as the sun reaches its noonday point. by then I am at the old rose garden where i first met the other princesses; Snow, Cindy, 'Rora, Ariel, 'Punzie, Mulan, Jas, Meg, and Jane,(the last two arent REAL princesses, but their as good as.) I see it has fallen into a serious state of disrepair.

I stop to sit on a broken pillar, to rest my feet. Then being the country girl I was born as, I pull out a few slices of bread and cheese wrapped hasteily in cloth out of my aprons pocket.

When we started to flee from Disney land, I had to lend most of my other work dresses to the other princesses. Cindy and Snow couldn't run in those oversized clogs, but their old servents outfits were ok. So I gave them and 'Punzie a pair of my own shoes. I had to give Jas, and Airel my green and turquiose work dresses, along with a shirt, apron and shoes. Meg got my maroon one, and Jane my yellow, both paired with shirt, apron and shoes. At least Mulan and 'Rora had their own stuff to wear. Mulan in her farming gear, and 'Rora in her peasents clothes.

Me, I got stuck with my same old garb; my blue cotton work dress, white cotton shirt with the sleeves that closed around the shoulders and elbows, Startched white apron and brown leather shoes. My dark brown hair tied back with a peice of whatever blue ribbon i can find.

Todays is a darkish blue, the colour of Prince Adams eyes. Before I knew him by Adam, I just knew him as Beast. Everyone knows our story, They even made a movie about it. Adam. I hope he's ok. The legion of villans kidnapped all of the princes and are holding them captive in a place unknown to me.

I sigh and get up. 'Best get on while ahead', my Papa used to say. I reach the town just as the clock tower strikes 2:00. Wait... I never knew we had a clock tower... I walk into the middle of the square, never knew we had one of those either. Whats going on here?

I turn at a sound behind me. Someone was close, very close. So why can't I see, them? Not even Mulan is that sneaky. I hope who-or what- ever it is, they are a friendly. Someone lands lightly in front of me, her face is covered in shadow, so I cannot tell who it is. She steps threataningly into the light, and I prepare myself for battle.

"Mulan?!" I whisper in shock. "What?!"


End file.
